Korea's Letters to the World
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: Hello everyone, Korea here! Since America and the other countries are writing letters to the world and all so I thought why not try that myself so send in your reviews please!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Hello everyone, Korea here! Since America and the other countries are writing letters to the world and all so I thought why not try that myself so send in your reviews please so I can answer them since I have a lot of free time right now. Oh yeah... one more thing... YOU ALL ORIGINATE FROM ME!

This is Korea signing off!

* * *

A/N: I hope I got Korea's personality and actions correct. If I don't please tell me!


	2. DarkAngel2412 I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

( from DarkAngel2412)

** OMG! Yong-soo!**

Yong-soo how do you feel that other nations claim that their breasts don't  
belong to you?

I love k-pop! What's your favourite group right now?

How do you feel about the Korean War?

((I don't really have too many questions... but I'll try to come up with more  
next time... please answer these! Thanks!)) 

_Dear DarkAngel2412,_

_I feel that they are denying that they originate from me daze! I like all the K-pop bands._

_The war was terrible! My other half wanted to turn me communist with the help of scary Russia and big brother China ! Although I was happy that America helped me fight against them._

_From, _

_your friend Yong – soo ( Korea)_


	3. Minnesota I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

(from Senna-chan )

**Dear Korea,**

Hey! How's it going? I didn't know I originated from you. I always thought I  
originated from France, or England, or America (or as I like to call him, Dad).

I've always wondered this, why do you grab Japan's chest and claim his breasts  
belong to you? Do you have special feelings towards him?

Also, it snowed here today. It was fun to shovel all of the snow. Well, I hope  
to hear from you soon. Bye!

Sincerely,

Milly "Minnesota" Jones 

_ Dear Minnesota,_

_I am doing quite well! How about you? Really? You didn't know you originated from me?Everyone and everything originated from me daze! I claim Japan's breasts because it belongs to me and he originated from me!Plus I also do that to everybody not just Japan. Wha? I don't have any special feelings toward Japan! At least not that I know of anyway..._

_From your friend,_

_Yong-soo(Korea)_


	4. Polar Pig I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

( from Polar Pig )

**(Warning: excessive use of Y.S's phrases from a human)**

Hey Korea-**오빠****! (Woo hoo! Finally!)**

I DID in fact originate from you but I'm one of those defective Koreans that  
can hardly speak your language, daze... TAT

Aigo...it must be tough claiming Aniki's breasts, huh? Instead of claiming his  
breasts (especially non-existent ones), why don't you trying claiming his  
heart...?

My my...you must have lost QUITE a number of brain cells by getting hit by  
Aniki's wok if you didn't make any progress with him. ._.''

Visit me, daze! I live in the Aloha state in America!

Don't worry. I have a lot of kimchi~! 3 We Koreans must preserve and eat our  
awesome kimchi! **ㅋㅋㅋ****~! :D**

**안녕****, Yong Soo-****오빠****! Bring some of your kimchi in your hanbok and let's  
share~!**

P.S Since you are a great role model I've decided to follow your footsteps;  
starting with groping my brother's breasts! Also by not repeating your  
mistakes... I wore an helmet. **ㅋㅋㅋ****!**

Sincerely,

A Defective Korean

**오빠 ****- older brother (for females)**

**안녕 ****- hello/bye**

hanbok - traditional clothing worn that originated in Korea

(In my opinion, you did well in portraying Yong Soo's personality. I did add  
some terms [Daze, kimchi, and Aniki] used by Korea in my letter because I  
think you're missing those. I'm just pointing them out to you but you don't  
have to add them because it doesn't change the fact that you got the awesome  
catchphrase! If you want to know more about Yong Soo then you could read the  
character introductions in the manga for reference [if you haven't done so and  
if you aren't certain about things]. The thought of Korea answering letters  
really excites me! Spread the Yong Soo love~!) :D :D :D :D :D

...and I really did grope my brother. He laughed and tried to counter"grope"  
me... -_- Is it just me and my bro or does every Korean (or etc) really enjoy  
doing this...? XD 

_ Dear A Defective Korean,_

_It's okay the author of this story is half Korean and can barely speak the language also. Claiming aninki's heart? That's going to take awhile... he hasn't been in a very good mood lately and I don't know what is wrong! Sure I'll come by and bring some of my kimchi! * stuffs kimchi in hanbok* when do you want me to fly to Hawaii?_

_From your friend,_

_Yong-soo( Korea)_


	5. AnyonomousNinja13 I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

( from anonymous-ninja13)

** hi Korea-Oppa!**

I originated in you!...but I left when I was eleven.

If someone is Korean-American, does that mean they are you and America's love  
child?(sorry, couldn't resist asking this-I saw it in a fic)

What is your favorite food?

And do you like groping japan or china's breasts better?

and are you the representation of north and south Korea? or just south? 

_Dear anonymous-ninja13,_

_ Hi! A Korean- American? Me and America's Love child?No not really. My favorite food is Kimchi and rice. Hmm... Japan or China... Gah! I can't choose! Maybe Japan since he has a better reaction and is not violent. I represent South Korea only._

_ From your friend,_

_ Yong-soo ( Korea)_


	6. Not Logged On I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

( from Not logged in )

** Do you and Ameri-chan ever hang out anymore? Who is your favorite person to  
grope? Will you claim my breasts? ;D Also, next time you claim one of your  
brothers' breasts, try doing so in a cute cosplay outfit you might get less  
violent reactions, considering their weakness for cute things! Really, though,  
one has to wonder why they just don't admit that their breasts are yours? It's  
almost as ridiculous as their denial over the fact that everything originated  
in you! **

_Dear Not logged in,_

_Yeah we do hang out from time to time . My favorite person to grope is Japan since he has the best reaction and is not violent. Claim your breasts? Sure! * claims breasts* Your breasts belong to me! Daze! Great advice! I'll try it to see if I won't get hit or punched. Yeah it is ridiculous! They should know that everything originated in me! Daze!_

_From your friend,_

_Yong- soo ( Korea)_


	7. Russia I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Note: Thanks to PimpinSushi's advise I will be posting letters one at a time from now on but chapter 2 stays as it is because I don't feel like separating them.

( from PimpinSushi )

**Dear Korea,**

Privyet! It is the Personification of Mother Russia, Ivan Braginski. I wrote  
because I wanted to see how you are doing... and... if you have seen Yao  
anywhere? If you have, it would be of great assistance!

He stole my TATU collection and I want it back.

I swear, he keeps running from me and I heard from a little birdie that he has  
taken refuge in South Korea. If he is there, tell him this exact statement:

I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, YAO. WHEN I FIND YOU, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY.  
KOLKOLKOLKOL.

Or thirty-four rubles, that is how much the CDs are worth.

Anyway, I wish you luck with your... groping,

Sincerely Yours,

Ivan Braginski 

_Dear Russia,_

_I am doing alright Russia, and I have seen Yao somewhere around town but he hasn't come over to my house at all. Lately he has been in a pissy mood,but I'll be sure to tell him that once I see him. Daze!_

_From your friend,_

_ Yong-soo ( Korea)_


	8. Nicaragua I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers

* * *

(from evemiliana)

**Holá Yong Soo!**

I'm Nicaragua, although I think I made that clear at the last meeting when you tried to claim my breasts and I hit you with a random flower pot... Really sorry about that, by the way. Panama was pretty much laughing when she heard about this. She wants me to have people write to me, but as the 2nd poorest country on the western hemisphere (I blame America for that) no one would exactly want to write to me. As a peace offering, I sent some of the tortillas I made. Have you ever tried to grope Hong Kong? Or America?

Adiós,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez) 

_Dear Nicaragua, _

_That flower pot really hurt me daze! Aww! I forgive you daze. Panama laughed at what happened to me daze? So mean daze! What? No one would write to you daze? I'll write to you daze! Komabsuni da daze! I'm currently eating the the tortillas you sent me they're really good daze! Yes I have tried to grope Hong Kong and failed to grope America since he ran off before I even had the chance daze!_

_From your friend,_

_Yong – Soo ( Korea)_

Korean Translations:

Komabsunida- Formal word for Thank you


	9. Cat I

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

(From I wrote this song for you)

**YOU, sir are AWESOME! Just thought I'd throw that out there. SO tell me Yong Soo, did the act of sexual intercourse originate in you?**

Smooches!

Cat 

Dear Cat,

_Me awesome? Komabsunida_ _daze! Yes_ _ sexual intercourse did originate in me daze!_

_From your friend Yong- Soo ( Korea)_

_Korean Translation:_

Komabsunida- Formal word for Thank you


End file.
